Chapter 1  The Power of One
by sanguaze
Summary: Title: The Power of One. Rating PG to M though out the full series. PG this chapter. Spoilers: Covers everything up to the end of series 3. Characters: Ten, Sanguaze, Daniel  Rose and minor characters
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who (10th)**  
Title: The Power of One  
Rating: PG - M though out the full series. PG this chapter.  
Spoilers: Covers everything up to the end of series 3.  
Characters/Pairings: Ten, Sanguaze, Daniel, Other minor characters ( + Rose for one chapter) / Ten/Sang (brief ten/rose later on in the chapters)  
Summary: The Doctor has just landed on a planet he cant remember he's ever visited and yet he knows things that he shouldn't know.

Authors Note: First part to chapter 1. 1.2 will be introducing the other main character and covering their actions._  
_

1.1 The Power of One

_Come back to me Doctor_

Those same words that had been running through his head for the past century or so every time he drifted into a slumber would have to wait for further analysis, for he was jarred awake by the TARDIS's sudden lurch. The one time he had decided to -rest-(though timelords only need small amounts of rest to function) the TARDIS had to go break down. Stumbling down the TARDIS's hallway in-between the ship rattling its frame and almost knocking him over he made it into to the central control room. " Oi!" he yelped steadying himself on the railing before dodging a flying spark from one of the consoles and reaching over to the navigation sensors. Running a hand through his tousled hair he let out an exasperated breath talking out loud to himself or maybe even to the TARDIS. " Well where are you taking me this time old girl, this wasn't in the flight plan" he mused slightly trying to change his course back to Vahsura, only to get a very strong shake and a rattle through the deck in response knocking him off his feet and onto the grating based floor. " Alright, alright I get it, I guess the conference will have to wait" he grumbled to himself, heaving off the floor and headed down the hallway which opened up to a library.

Dropping down into a leather lounge chair his dark eyes scanned the simulated fireplace, his mind wandering in thought. He had dropped Martha back off in earth, she had ended up finding an occupation in Torchwood and he wondered if everything was going according to plan, then again when does it. He was a timelord, and would not risk anyone's life on his behalf, not loose another companion…not loose another rose. She would move on, find someone who would make her happy, there would be pain but her life would eventually be a good one. She had her mother and father, Mickey and together they would make it clear to her that she was not alone. His would not be so wonderful; he would never forget her, his life was destined for him to be alone. Loneliness was part of the occupation of a timelord it seemed.

What seemed a few hours later the TARDIS hit the atmosphere of its destination sending the doctor, the book of Shakespeare's sonnets and his specs which had been perched on the bridge of his nose, caterwauling out of the chair onto the floor for the second time in a short period. Stuffing his glasses into his suit pocket he hopped to his feet almost energetically bouncing out of the room into the main consol area before grabbing his tan hued trench coat and swung the door of the TARDIS open wide displaying a vast sandy desert stretching all the way to the horizon line." Ahhh Tyglan, nothing like the hot thermal temperature here on the southern continent of Domanzia to get an old timelords blood warmer, in fact I cant really remember even coming here, let alone knowing anything about…". His rambling sentence never got finished as his red leather converses' lost their grip in the sand dune that the TARDIS had landed upon, and he went sprawling head over heels down the dune landing in pile at the base of where he had just been standing.

"Blehh!" he scowled sticking his tongue out in the process of removing the sand that had managed to get into every orifice of his clothing and mouth. "The sand here never seems to taste any better, despite it fermenting for centuries on turn…." He said to himself as he stood up, not putting any thought into how he knew such things when he didn't ever remember visiting this place, before shaking the sand from himself and squinting his eyes against the glare of the double suns just striking what would be around noon. Just then a collective group of shadows crossed his line of vision and a rush of memories that had been locked away in his mind for more then a century came rushing back. "Oh, dear".


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Who (10th)**  
Title: The Power of One  
Rating: PG - M though out the full series. PG this chapter.  
Spoilers: Covers everything up to the end of series 3.  
Characters/Pairings: Ten, Sanguaze, Daniel, Other minor characters ( + Rose for one chapter) / Ten/Sang (brief ten/rose later on in the chapters)  
Summary: Sanguaze and her advisor Daniel are introduced in this chapter.

Authors Note: Second part to chapter 1.

Meanwhile, in the capital city of Domanzia, there is a meeting just coming to an end in what could be described as the royal palace, with a committee of animal like humanoids bickering over problems of the state.

" _I've told you a dozen times, I don't want to be waited on, hand and foot, why do you think I have worked so hard over the last years to help Domanzia become a democratic type of society. There should not be a high ruler, and I shouldn't still be living in a palace."_

" – _but your majesty, you know how hard the change is for the people, you said yourself it could take half a century until all the royalty and government in those ranks are finally removed."_

"_Yes, alright I know. If that is all, then I bring this meeting to an end."_

As those final words left her mouth, the array of the committee slowly filtered out into the reception hall leaving a very agitated and trifled leader to collapse back in her chair. This was Sanguaze, the leader of the Domanzian people who had taken every risk to help bring an end to a devastating war which lasted over a century on her planet, before helping to pick up the pieces and start to bring peace and a more democratic society into play. She had wanted to relive herself of the duties as a 'ruler' but as politics go on any civil planet it would take years until she could completely remove herself from power without fear of rebellion, corruption and civil war.

Sighing she rubbed her temple, sagging in her chair before a loud knock echo'd in the chamber and the sound of hooves could be heard moving across the marble flooring towards her. Turning her muzzle towards the on comer a slightly worried look that had been on her face soon vanished as the figure of a male, with bull and wolf like features approached her. "Ah Daniel, I was afraid for a moment it was one of the governors who had come to badger me about my reluctance to staying in power longer then necessary" she smiled before stretching her wings as she took the males offer of an arm up and they proceeded towards the doorway.

" Indeed I am not m'lady, however I do bring business of the people in which you must come tend to" the male grunted looking over at her as they walked. Daniel Sharphorn was Sanguaze's most trusted advisor and friend since the time she had been a child in the royal court of her mothers and fathers, in fact you could say she trusted him with her life. His onyx black coat, and burning crimson eyes would strike terror into anyone who intended harm to the lady he advised and protected, however, Daniel was one of great integrity and kindness, highly respected among everyone in the community. Though humanoid in structure like all anthromorphians, he resembled a cross between a bull and a wolf, with the legs, tail, and head of a bull and the strong torso and arms of a wolf. Sanguaze on the other hand was quite different in-appearance, while she was muscular her build was much more slim. Her coat resembling the markings of a cheetah, which faded into chocolate black for-arms and legs, while the hooves of an equine compensated as her hind legs. Dark dragon like wings sprouted from her back, while her head conformed to the shape of a wolf and three cheetah like tails produced from her rear.

" Need they always have to see me Daniel?" she sighed as he swung the heavy oak door aside allowing her to step through into the reception hall as the pair made their way towards the gates to the city. Though the benefits and glory of seeing the people of Domanzia happy, healthy and prospering once again was the full to keep her going, the work was endless and tiring beyond comparison. The pair walked in silence for those few tranquil moments, before she halted at the gates hearing the roar of the crowd outside which had gathered, awaiting her presence.

" – M'lady, you know the people prefer it when you are in your more humanoid form.."

Sighing, she gave Daniel a curt nod before her body seemed to flicker and changes only to reveal a more human like appearance with only her hooves, wings, ears and tail to show there was any animal resemblance. Giving her black leather outfit a tugged adjustment, she swung the doors open to the roaring approval of the crowd, stepping out into the center of sunken theater, with Daniel on her right side to address the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who (10th)**  
Title: The Power of One  
Rating: PG - M though out the full series. PG this chapter.  
Spoilers: Covers everything up to the end of series 3.  
Characters/Pairings: Ten, Sanguaze, Daniel, Other minor characters ( + Rose for one chapter) / Ten/Sang (brief ten/rose later on in the chapters)  
Summary: The doctor faces a big problem, as his memories are slowly restored.

Authors Note: First part of Chapter 2.

"_You know what you must do doctor, even you know that interfering with historical events can cause utter destruction in the time stream."_

"_- I know, I promise I will come back to you"_

The memories came rushing back to him, everything made sense now. The TARDIS changing course, the knowledge of Tyglan's planetary structure, everything that had been hidden away in his mind was now staring him in the face. He had purposely wiped his memories of this planet and its people to prevent personal feelings from interfering in a historical event, the century war of Tyglan.

The Doctor always seemed to find himself knee deep in trouble and this time it was no acceptation. Having been hauled to his feet by a pair of hyena-like beings, and thoroughly padded down having his sonic screwdriver and glasses confiscated, he starting to really hate how the TARDIS had to land him in the middle of a desert where there was no foliage in site. Grumbling as a set of energy draining manicals where placed around his wrists, before he was heaved up onto the back of a Kapaka, which ironically looked a lot like earths version of a gazelle only with the muscle structure of a horse. The doctor was never ceased to be amazed by the people of Tyglan, not only did they manage to keep their traditional culture but they also successfully integrated their technological advances in to their culture. But now wasn't the time to get lost in thought, as he was startled back into the present circumstance as his Kapaka took off at a lopsided gate, surrounded by the scouts who had picked him up as they took off across the sea of sand.

Now you must give the timelords credit for their fortitude, with their double hearts and lower body temperature, but even for the doctor, the desert of Domanzia would take its toll. Disheveled, soaked to the skin by his own sweat, hair matted to the sides of his face, his muscles finally gave out sending three quarters of his body toppling off his mount, the only thing stopping him from being trampled was his wrists where bound to the saddle mount. He blacked out.

His back hurt, he groaned and flipped over, nailing his nose on what felt like concrete. His tongue lolled over it, defiantly concrete, with a dash of garnet to make it stronger in substance. Sitting up he tested his wrists, noting the energy draining cuffs had been replaced by the typical 21st earth style cuffs, just as a loud outburst could be heard down the hall, heading towards what seemed to be his holding cell.

"- He hasn't been interrogated yet…"

" – I don't care, orders are orders, the Heiress wishes to see him, now shut your trap and open the door before I report this refusal of orders to your commander."

" – Yes, Advisor Sharphorn, right away sir."

With that the heavy metal door swung open, and the force field that had lain in front of it was deactivated as a figure stepped into the cell, glowering down at his disheveled appearance on the stone floor with red tinted eyes. At the figures signal two guards moved in, hauling him to his feet roughly with tight grips arm his arms before shoving him forward bringing him face to face with the bull like figure that stood in front of him.

"- You will hold a civil tongue in the court of the Heiress, it is only by her wishes that you are brought before her that you have not been sent to interrogation of the assassination attempt on her life earlier this afternoon."

All the doctor could do was gape, he always seemed to land himself in the thick of it, but this was real trouble, being indirectly accused of being some ones murderer defiantly wasn't a good thing for his reputation. Before he could even mutter a word that he had been in the middle of the desert, and was only looking to find out information on a certain person who used to reside here one hundred years earlier, he was hauled forward towards the open door, and off to meet the ruler of Domanzia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor Who (10th)**  
Title: The Power of One  
Rating: PG - M though out the full series. PG-13 this chapter.  
Spoilers: Covers everything up to the end of series 3.  
Characters/Pairings: Ten, Sanguaze, Daniel, Other minor characters ( + Rose for one chapter) / Ten/Sang (brief ten/rose later on in the chapters)  
Summary: The Heiress has been attacked.

Authors Note: Second part of Chapter 2.

The roar of the crowd was deafening even to one who was used to the noise and had grown up with it though it didn't show as the heiress stepped forward to address the crowd. "People of Domanzia, the negotiations between the neighboring countries are set, the conference for unity shall start one week hence on this very day. Let this be one of our finest hours of peace between all the people of the Tyglan". Her eyes gleamed, the people of Domanzia had backed her every step of the way, and it was true an awe striking sight to see such rejoice and happiness within a people who had been devastated by war for over a century, yet though all the suffering they still reached for the goal of peace.

They buzz of applause rippled through the crowd, the sound of rhythmical drumming and the blaring of instruments filled the atmosphere of the late afternoon as a celebration seemed to aspirate out of thin air within the city square. Stepping down into the crowd she brushed the hand of a guard from her shoulder, it was not time to worry about danger for this was a festival of celebration and peace. Ears flicking forward, she started weaving herself forward through the crowd, to Sanguaze there was nothing better or more important then being part of the people themselves, for she intended to get out of power as soon as possible, the people deserved to have equal choices in how the country was run.

Finally clearing the mass of people a short hour later she proceeded to make her way back towards the central area of the square and to the door which lead out of the city back into the palace grounds. The thrumming of the crowd had tired her, as she stepped up above the crowd up the stairs to follow the path away from the hustle, a set of wary eyes followed her move from a vacant building opposite the street. Seeing Daniel lingering in conversation with one of the guards, she turned towards them as a bright reflection in her peripheral vision caused her to hesitate stepping forward, as startled screams erupted from the crowd. She keeled over.

"Remove the crowd, find the attacker!" snarled an enraged captain of the guard, who was promptly shoved aside as Daniel moved forward remarkably quickly for a male of his size, dropping down beside the limp body of the heiress. That moment in time seemed to slow to an agonizing halt, the screams and panicked people meant nothing if their leader was dead there was no stopping chaos from once again taking hold of the society that was so close to peace. Leaning over, his rough arms rolled her body over gently, moving her arms from where she was gripping her side noticing a steady flow of blood was pooling around her side. Ripping a chunk of his cloak, he pressed the rough material against the wound, which by closer inspection would show that she had been shot with a long range laser riffle. She had been lucky, that moment of hesitation had saved her from getting a punctured stomach, which no doubt would have led to corrosion of her skin and muscles because of the high acidity of the fluid in her stomach.

"- Sir, a medic is on the way, if you will please step away…"

He never finished his sentence, all he needed was one look of Daniel's angry eyes, and he hurried off to make sure the medics where on the way. Lifting her unconscious body in his arms, Daniel moved towards the gates of the palace, flanked by half a dozen guards while the sentries on duty heaved the heavy doors open and let them pass. Sweeping into the medical area he placed her gently on a cot as the staff hurried over and finally after he knew she was in the right hands the rage in his eyes dimmed and he left the room as the sun was slowly lowering past the horizon into night.

She awoke many times that night delusional, with startling gasps, thrashing violently due to the pain and pain in her side, but as the evening wore on her signs became more stable and the staff could breathe in relief that she would be fine.

"I TOLD YOU I'm fine" she growled lightly at the complaints of the medical staff of her refusal to rest another day in their care. Finally have convinced them that she was steady on her feet and agreed to letting them bandage her graze wound the doors of the infirmary slammed open as she stalked down the hall. The echo of her hooves rang sharply on the marble flooring as she burst into the guards quarters unceremoniously, obviously determined to give them a piece of her mind about something.

" Why didn't you TELL me, you found the box!"

" –Milady, we thought it best you…"

"- And for the last time stop with the 'your highness', now get your asses up, find Advisor Sharphorn and bring the 'prisoner' and his confiscated articles to see me at once".


End file.
